


【Élu】叠叠

by Cerphone19



Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: SKAM france EP.5 S3他们品尝了雨、阳光、昼夜与彼此，但他们不说话。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141670
Kudos: 2





	【Élu】叠叠

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2019年的作品。

1.

在上一次亲吻和下一次亲吻的间隙打了个结结实实的喷嚏，Lucas觉得没有比这更逊的事情了。

Eliott笑他：“感冒了？”把缩进肩窝的Lucas又紧抱了抱。

“没有！”Lucas仰起头挑眉，反驳得极快。

“这就是你害怕下雨的原因？”

“靠，我不害怕！”Lucas把挂在头上的水滴甩下，顺着脸颊的部分也被手上的动作连带冲刷。Eliott看着他性感的动作，不自禁又凑上前去亲吻他的额头，响亮亮的一声。“你湿透了。”

但Lucas也需要申明一点，浸透了他的可不光是那场淋淋湿湿的雨，Eliott，他，何尝不是把自己整颗心脏也浸透充沛，柔软得起皱，而每道细微的皱纹又被Eliott一一亲吻抚平。这双嘴唇他肖想过无数次，真正重叠交缠在一起的时候，他却感觉是那么的熟稔，熟稔到不像是第一次的亲吻，仿佛在这之前，在这之前的之前，他们就已契合了骨骼血肉和灵魂。

这场午夜巴黎的雨来的恰合时分且急行匆匆，雷声也只不过是假装气势汹汹，轰轰烈烈，而雨点厚厚重重再是细细微微，把这森林密道渲染得萧萧索索，仿佛一辆汽笛悠扬洪亮而准点到站的火车，它将引着两人穿过或明或暗的隧道，到达下一站去。

Lucas听到他话里带有双关意，咬着Eliott的下巴：“是啊，湿透了。”

夜风把凉意带到湿漉漉的衣服上，衣服把凉意渗透到肌肤里，加之Eliott的手所到之处，又引起他一阵阵的颤栗。

“那我们回家吧。”

Lucas想Eliott一定是个出色的鼓手，否则为什么他心中鼓点被Eliott准确无误地应和？他甚至想把这句话录下来，当作手机铃声，闹钟铃声，什么铃声都好，他就想每天Eliott都对他说这句话：我们、回家。

激吻后的停顿像乐谱上一个休止符，他们彼此心照不宣。只是休止符而已，下一小节，下一章，还要用什么指法，怎样去演奏？又从来不是一方来主导的。

裤子被漫湿，Lucas艰难地在口袋里掏钥匙，Eliott一边扶着门框，一边饶有兴致地逗他：“你的室友都休息了吗？”

“我不知道，但起码现在，我觉得我的钥匙睡着了！”Lucas有点恼火。“好了，”这一用力，钥匙被带着甩出掉到地上了。

怎么自己毛毛躁躁的？Lucas耳朵慢慢爬上粉红色，他想为自己辩驳：我没带过别人回家，不熟悉流程，你也是第一个。

Eliott先他一步把钥匙捡起来：“别着急。”

好吧，或许，是他把紧张情绪揣进怀里。客厅没人，估计Mika和Manon都没有回来，Lisa不用说，肯定是宅在房间里。他把Eliott带到浴室，又折去拿套干净衣服。

“照顾周全。”Eliott又在对他笑，用他们自初见来就一直令他沉溺的笑。

这笑像是个讯号，一个他们之间才知道的秘密。他把衣服放好，教Eliott调水温：“你该……”话音未落，Eliott就把花洒开了，水又像刚才的大雨一样，扑袭到他们身上。

Lucas被他这举动吓到，稍想后退又被Eliott一手捞了过来。

仿佛按了重播键，只不过这次把场景搬置到这个雾气腾腾的淋浴间。

还是说他们不小心踏到了另一个平行时空里，不过是叠合一样的心情不一样的际况去呢？

Lucas只知道自己被吻得晕悄悄的。在那个夜晚他们都患上了亲吻缺乏症，不自知地含吮对方的嘴唇口舌，Eliott主张攻势，先是勾勒唇舌，再攻城略池般留给他一个醺且呛人的吻——Eliott不过喝了两瓶啤酒，怎么还留着那股醇麦的味道呢？但他也不是被动由人的。尽管Eliott实在吻得太舒服了，他放下理性防备，忘情闭眼，却知道自己在花洒下的身体随着喷洒出来的水一起温度升高。

狡猾的Eliott还会捧起自己的脸，再一步步地慢慢向后颈延去，抚摸那处细细薄薄的软肉。全身又惹上了酥酥麻麻的快感，Lucas用仅存的理智摸上开关，把花洒关了。

Eliott留他一个喘息，而他埋怨道：“不许浪费。”雨没有被浪费，雨是上天恩惠，Eliott也是上天恩惠。作为一名理科生来看，这话里逻辑关系显然有些混乱不着调，但作为Lucas，被吻得一塌糊涂把勇敢和软弱都展现出来的Lucas来说，这就是合情合理，缜密分析了。

Eliott愈发笑着吻得狂热，胡渣带过的每处都折磨他堪堪的情欲。他稍微睁开眼看到水流过Eliott俊挺的好看的性感的鼻梁，心一豁就把自己的衣服脱掉了。这个动作有点猛烈，Eliott很惊喜地看着他，像那天看他弹钢琴时一样——只是刚才那一下实在太猛，牙齿磕到了Eliott的下唇，有道小小的口子。

“呃，对不起……”Lucas笨拙地道歉。

“也许再亲一下就好了。”Eliott直勾勾地盯着他，也把自己的衣服脱掉了。

这像是在默许，Lucas继续贴合回去，任由Eliott的手在他后背上作画。而自己的手只贴到Eliott的腰窝，再往下碰到他的臀部。

Eliott这才要惩罚似的看着他——把Lucas的裤链拉下，再随着手用力扒下来。裤子仍旧湿湿的半挂在腿间。

Lucas知道他要干什么，又不知道他要干什么。自己耳朵没爬上过这么红的颜色，嘴里也被吻着支吾不出更多半点声音，做着无谓抵抗，Eliott逐步往下亲吻，裸露的肌肤很快留下许多水津津的粉红的暧昧痕迹。“Eliott，”他低喘，“Eliott”。

他唤着名字的这人没有理他，继续打着圈儿吻弄。内裤里欲望更加膨大，他如今只能用手一边撑住Eliott，一边着力在冰凉的玻璃门上。这些温度可以被放大，可以被缩小，怎么都好，最重要的是，Eliott用口水把自己内裤又润得湿了。而下一秒，内裤被完全扯落。

只是水雾腾起一阵的功夫，怎么眼眶都富满氤氲了？是，他再睁眼，看清楚了。Eliott在低头含吮自己的下体前端。这一幕的确凿让他更硬了。Eliott嘬吻铃口，极具耐心地挑逗，深入舌头从候补舔舐，沿着纹路向前端，往复几回，手也不忘握住揉弄，简直舒爽；再加以两次深喉，Lucas在这湿润逼仄的空间里更加忘情了，只能吐息出不连续的气音，他伸手去拢Eliott打湿的头发。

而Eliott似乎在他的动作下更起劲了，往内里吞咽，再牵拉出一些涎液。Lucas没有忍住，在他退出前那下射了出来一点浓腥的精液。Eliott好像毫不在意，把余下的这些液体涂覆在手上，起身望着Lucas的眼：“你在我嘴里射出来了。”

Lucas尽泄着错乱呼吸和迷乱心绪，像回答不出Eliott的话了。小腹麻麻的，腿也都软了。他决定行动起来，右手也攀去Eliott的裤子上。他开始用在网上看的那些知识，去努力回应、撩拨。空气黏黏糊糊起来了。

Eliott读出了他的努力和紧张：“慢慢来。”可是他也不甘认输——在这种事情上，也要心起那微妙的胜负欲。又或者根本不是胜负欲，Eliott让他愉悦，他也想让Eliott开心，这么简单而已。他抚上去，包裹Eliott膨大兴奋的兴起，给Eliott所渴盼的官能刺激。手上加以适当的压力和温热的传递，摩络着那纹路生涩地急切地撸动，该死，他还能感受到Eliott的腰在不经意地跟着上下动摇，而他的手不安分地从脊背往下摸。

他问：“可以吗？”

Lucas不说话，湿漉漉的眼睛却更亮了。

进入的时候很痛，Lucas双手腾不出一点力气，偏偏Eliott还拉他亲吻，每一次挺身，把到嘴边支离的情欲喘息都拆吃了。这陌生异样的感觉碾压内里某处，又一遍遍在亲抚交合里交付身心融合默契。现在的Eliott最易懂，专心虔诚地想要在他身上留下印记，仅仅是简单的性爱，无需更多言语。

高潮时候Lucas没有喘匀气息，他在他所爱里、痛快里、欢愉里得到了消释。低头看看，他们的身子重叠在一起，像极了光和影子，他哭了。

Eliott轻轻把他的眼泪卷去，吻着Lucas的眼睛。

第一缕晨曦，接而两三缕，几缕，都是温和轻柔的暖光，也都拥在他们的脸庞和身体上，热烈地被迎接了。Lucas忽而感到一种平静，在爱人身旁才会有的平静。

时空可以叠合可以分离，它是平行的，在缱绻的时候，在扑空的时候，用另一种方法来缠绵来慰藉，Lucas总是会想多样选择，把退路算计清楚，又像个刺猬似的，用刺来抵抗外界，哪怕是融入到某个环境，某些人群中，也都还是独自一人，收获深深的断裂感。世界和他的想象本身就是一场断裂。他需要用理论来修补，那些迷人的理论，像平行时空，是个很好的说法吧。不至于太过感伤，也不显得颓唐。只是选择的道路那么多的，让另一个没有选择的Lucas也活在不一样的时空里不好吗？然而这次他勇敢直前，那么无畏无惧。他甚至把这套理论说给Eliott听——好不至于让他思考那两道可怕的，令人耿耿于怀的分岔路。

他不确定Eliott听进去了吗，又是否接受。但是当他打完电话后，再一次躺下在自己肩窝，那以后所有的情绪都融化成心满意足而已。他是一号，第一个，Eliott也对他说过的。

只是他不敢说他拥有了Eliott。人不是用来拥有的，但心是可以有所属的。他在偏爱的一方恃着一星半点的火光，期待它日后蹿起熊熊烈焰，把他过往荒芜的平野烧成灰烬。

现在的心情不就像踩着软乎乎的棉花糖云朵在上面飘飘然地浮游吗？每一点都是确实的幸福的不容置疑的，只要Eliott躺在他的背上，只要他们还在亲吻，只要他们一起入梦一起醒来，就好了。

那时候的他还没想过棉花糖是易融化的，他是该怕雨的。




Eliott留下了一幅画和一颗在平行宇宙中与小刺猬安眠的心，这足够了，他想。

情绪可以忽高忽低，比世界上几大厉害的过山车还要再设计得更为急剧激烈。他失了闸，昏在轨道里边。Lucas的平行理论太可爱了，直白指出他以往认知里那些短暂的残忍的两道岔路。可是Lucas，他有没有坐过过山车？

Eliott自己可以在隧道里打着或明或暗的灯，却不可以设计控制自己的轨道，这也太可笑。他带Lucas来这里，第一次，第一个，只带他，他想把这些都告诉Lucas，告诉Lucas在自己心里的优先级，限量级。可是情绪迫切，潮浪涌上来的时候一句话都说不出，好吧，他做，做出来的就是爱意了吧。其实自己也很笨拙，不得要领。但一直都是Lucas欣然前往自己所要说的每一个地方，你来吗，Lucas总会来的。他盲目地被这假象困住了，愈是幸福愈是难过。他渴望Lucas来，却心虚地牵着他引路。

毕竟他都看不清自己混乱不堪的前路，不是吗？

身上的衣服已经是烘干后散发的洗衣化剂香味，生出一种Lucas的味道来。才醒过来多久，目及一切脑内所想又都是Lucas了。他恨自己两种极端生发的不平衡。如果自己能够再正常点，就好了。

在所有情绪凝结成冰点之前，所幸他还是回到了家。虽然称之为家，也不过是一个与习惯相衬的空间罢了。他猜到也能看到，Lucille多么生气也好，还是把酒桌上的啤酒瓶全部清理掉——这也是为什么他从不在客厅放啤酒，只要Lucille看到，啤酒就会变成空瓶，空瓶再变成垃圾。“酒精对你来说没有好处。”她声明。其实她不知道的是，世界也对自己没有什么好处。

他躺下沙发，深深叹息。

“Lucille，我必须要跟你说：我们结束了。我爱Lucas，很早前就爱。谢谢你，再见。”文本框内那根竖杠仍在闪烁跳动，他默熟123，把消息发出去了。

世界再颠倒几个123的功夫，不出意外，Lucille马上回了短信：“你在哪？”

以她的性格，她是绝对不会收到分手短信后就崩溃的，拧着礼貌和拘谨，受不了点点的委屈，势要问出为什么，怎么样，才肯放松紧蹙的眉头。

“家里。”

“很好，你终于在家里。”这句话冒火，直接指责昨晚他和Lucas的离开。

虽然在他眼里看来，他们几乎是私奔，又几乎是落荒而逃了。

气泡又弹出来：“我现在就来。”Lucille就是炽烈夺目，也陨灭夜空的那道星空。太过刺眼的，一下子就溜走划过了。终于还是只能远远地，不敢让人靠近。

他想睡觉，他睡不着。Lucas那么安静地躺着入眠了，他就安静地睁眼看Lucas入眠。是不是有什么研究表明，人可以不眨眼睛的。眼球干涩涩的感觉到没有心底空荡荡的感觉难受，他埋在Lucas肩窝，一点点吻下去，一寸寸吻上来，完全把Lucas优美的脊背当成画布。

他环视这个房间，小男孩的房间。轻笑着马上得出了结论。但这房间里显然最近多了点女性的东西，桌上瓶瓶罐罐，门旁放着行李箱，哦，那晚从计程车上下来的那个女生的行李箱，他记起来了。从房间出来后他还看见那个女生睡在沙发，“我叫Manon，”她的笑里，有那种母爱的成分在，很友善，Eliott也对她介绍：“Eliott”。

另外一个循声而来的男人，应该也是Lucas的室友。“噢！”他抛来一个感叹词，“Eliott！”

Manon嘘声让他冷静：“呃，你稍微……”

男人跟他握手：“Mika，我是Mika，M-I-K-A”

Eliott谢谢他的贴心拼读：“好的，Mika”

“你真是，超级帅！”Mika的眼神和赞美是同步运行的。他看到Manon也在跟Mika对着表情，带着“我早就知道”以及“可我没想到”的感觉。

Lucas有一群很可爱的室友，他想。“不介意的话，我可以去用下洗手间吗？”

“当然！”他们异口同声。Mika又继续抢先开口，“你可以用我的毛巾。”

“Mika！”Manon急急地呼了一声。

“好，不过不用了，谢谢。”Eliott大笑，搭过他的话。

Manon似乎在用眼神示意Mika不要再说话：“Lucas还没醒吗？”

“是，他还在睡觉。”

“噢，这样，”Manon看了眼Mika，再把视线放回到Eliott身上，“或许我可以烤些蛋糕给你们吃！”

Mika夸张地反应着：“为什么我带我的朋友回家时没有这样的待遇呢？”

或许再下次来就不是朋友了。他想说这么一句话，转念觉得，让Lucas来把握他自己的圈子吧。回忆到这里，一下被门口的钥匙声打断了。

它还是那么规律规矩，它的主人再怎么焦躁，怎么恼火，都不会把它体现出来。他很佩服Lucille这点情绪的掌握。

第一句：“你今天吃药了吗？”

第二句：“为什么不拉开窗帘，这里很暗。”

第三句：“你今天感觉好点了吗？”

今天的第三句是特供的，变成了：“你今天感觉怎么样？”仿佛把刚才短信的内容都置之脑后，若无其事般开始了日常的对话。Lucille希望的是感觉还行，不错，挺好的。她对利好的事物都有一个判断的尺度。因为她也知道，随意抛问怎么样这个问题，就显得有点大了，她甚至害怕自己不能回答怎么样的问题，放自己在玻璃缸子里展示，恒温，安全。

“Lucille，我可以把话再说一遍：我们结束了。”

“你昨晚把我气到了一回，现在我要说，我不生气，我问你：为什么？什么叫我们结束了？”

他尝试理解这句话——是在说愤怒值是一点点积攒的吗？昨晚花销完了，今天还没燃爆到点？

Eliott抬眼看她：“你的会考作文题目是怎么理解的？”

“Eliott！”他突然意识到这是今天第三次被叫自己的名字。“你爱上了那个男孩，所以要跟我分开，好。可他知道你的病吗？他会照顾好你吗？”

他想给自己留点体面。Lucille知道哪处是自己的软肋。他是有依赖过她的，同样在更早的时候，但这份依赖渐渐成了被控制。这个病情是他的，他们却把他套进去躁郁症里来理解。他理所当然，能够对自己，对Lucas的这份感情做出一个准确无误的判断。只是，只是他犹豫敏感，害怕了坦诚后与之而来的疏远和离开。这是他最不想要的一种可能性。他明白现实里或许没有那么多个美好的平行时空，能够在当下叠合了最纯粹的感情，已经是最了不起了。给他一点甜头，一点勇气，他就不至于退回墙里。

“我只是很担心你，Eliott。Lucas他了解你吗——而且，你确定你了解他吗？你连自己都不了解。”

3.

一切的发生和转折都有迹可循。

是从那幅画开始吗？

他的小浣熊没有来找他。Lucas盯着手机发呆。等待别人回复短信是一种煎熬的事情，尤其是等待Eliott的。无论什么时候他都想第一时间把话扔出去，等他再完美回击。他想对Eliott说，画画很好看，我原来是小刺猬吗？还有，你身上究竟是什么味，太好闻了。

Eliott总是喜欢消失，他只好在他的消失里怅然若失。

叠叠的心思可以挂在每一个地方，他却还是想挂在和Eliott的分分秒秒下。Ins上含蓄地放上独独他们才知道的梗，那些浪漫镌刻的细节。以期自己记录下这些所有美好点滴，以期他日后能看见，落下一个两个无数个吻。

他可以给自己很多个预设，但怎样也说服不过去，这是一座山坎，跨越需要花费很大的力气。他并不是不想花费这力气，只是等待Eliott能把山移开，凿开——看起来又像是自己干的事情。

Imane第二次提醒他：“别忘了潜伏期。”有丝分裂这一章节里，要搞清楚那几条染色体，同源染色体，姐妹染色单体又是间期前期中期后期末期什么时期是一件很麻烦的事情。他的阶梯线段图画得很参差。他开始后悔没有认真记下来。

下一秒手机振动了。他往老师那边瞟一瞟，拿起手机看消息。

来自Eliott——“看窗外。”

他照做了，看到Eliott一个满是开心的笑容。下一条信息也跳出来：“出来吗？”

这个almost-boyfriend在窗口对自己打招呼，还笑意盈盈让他出来。Lucas又怎么会舍得放弃这个机会呢？他马上收拾东西，交卷了。简洁主义，简洁主义，分数也会是这样简洁，可是他心里同样是简洁到只装下一个Eliott，这同样是心里一条简洁的直白的不悔的路。

Eliott直接向他袭来一个亲吻。

Lucas掺和着微妙的得意与紧张。听完了他近乎狂喜的表达。自己也由忐忑心情稍微雀跃掀起情绪涟漪。Eliott怎么还在说话呢？他的嘴唇应该叠到自己的嘴唇上，最好像在那天懒懒的日光一样，他勾勒唇线，勾勒出一种专注的神情，然后着力交缠舌头，一点点品尝对方的温度和湿度。

是从他拒绝了自己的索吻开始吗？

Eliott揉自己的头发，指头离开发梢的那会儿，头发和心情是一样的凌凌乱乱。这轻轻一推里还是很温柔，可一下就把他推到无边海洋。手上拿捏着的涂鸦，更有惶惶凄凄的失落感，一时间孤立无援。

风还看他热闹似的，加速这一无望和凌乱，加速自我怀疑的种子在心里萌发。萌发长成花后，他都不确信自己会不会玩上以前鄙弃少女们玩的那种数花瓣的游戏，大多数的花瓣都是单数的，从我喜欢你开始数起，双数花瓣占少量，就要从我不喜欢你开始，这样能得到自我命运中期许的结局。以概率论，每个人第一句都会是我喜欢你开始数起，所以大多数这样的占卜都会是我喜欢你。这是不太灵验的占卜游戏，稍微耍点手段就能得到奖牌的游戏。不像那些在屏幕光里设计重重又关卡复杂的游戏。

但他怎么能确信Eliott是前者还是后者。

Lucas被毛线团缠住，急躁躁找不到线头和缘由。他约Eliott出来见面，消息又石沉大海。

哦，他想起来了。玩游戏是需要经验和攻略的，不付出怎么会有收获。

他跟Mika含蓄地表达自己和Eliott目前的关系，却在看到Mika眼神里并无特别惊喜意外的光亮。好吧，他承认自己之前的谎很糟糕：没有一个“挺好的朋友”会在午夜喝醉酒上门时，是浑身湿透而把雨全部滴在地毯上、鞋子又全是泥渍的、起床时胡乱套上不大合身故起皱的衣服的。

但，他不想和同性恋这个性取向直接挂上钩。那些看起来很“gay”的事情，让他无法理解。Lucas把话越说越碎，越碎就越恼火。Mika很隐忍地克制着愤怒，还是劈头盖脸把他教育了 一通。

“坏脾气的小孩。”Mika最后扔下一句话。

是从、到底是从什么时候开始的？

Eliott Demaury需要该死的时间，来思考什么？

没有对话，就只能在臆想中阅读Eliott，可他的绮丽梦境里，是由森林雨夜，清晨暖日和Eliott在他背上打着圈儿画画、低沉温柔的嗓音组成的，他睁眼闭眼都是Eliott，哪怕是与之相关的字母，字词，词句，文章，又哪怕是3546、425、1这些数字。梦境就像泡沫，在短短的一瞬就可尽破裂。但泡沫又显得缺乏力量，看到派对上的谈笑风生若无其事的Eliott，他的愤怒攀升蓄加，他几乎想冲过去质问对方一个答案——如果不是Chloe拦住了他的话。

“你是gay，Lucas！你是gay！” Chloe声泪俱下。

周围的目光都在他身上，困惑的、厌恶的、排斥的、反感的，冰冷冷的目光却能烧得他窒息胸闷。这会儿他是真的裹挟着窘迫不安落荒而逃了。他满身丑恶的刺，细琐的一切都能轻而易举惹火他。

然而一个趔趄下来，他甚至回头看到Eliott用自己最熟悉的表情，脸，唇，去亲吻他的女友。

嫉妒愤怒与悲伤哪个来得更快些，也痛快给他一个答案吧。他真是很不会玩游戏，很不会去找技巧，很不会去获得winner的称号。以热忱忠诚换取掉落冰窖，与其凌迟不如给他一个破碎的力量。

砸下去的第一下，第二下，第三下，真的不痛，一点都不痛。他把叠合的梦境打碎了看它流血，看它裂开的伤痕，看它淌过一滴滴的沉默片段。这手给Eliott递烟、弹琴、抚慰，而如今却失了能够十指相扣的对象，也没能给自己真正拍拍肩膀说没事的力量，他甚至失了个能够安顿他孤独无助的庇护所。

影子开始包围，重叠无数个他看到的听到的闻到的说过的摸过的吻过的平行时空。

他宁愿不要这有迹可循了。

Fin


End file.
